


Casual Mornings

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: The Lector-Graham household on a usual Saturday morning.





	

Hannibal wakes up before Will, as he does every day. He leans over his young lover, who has managed to have wrapped the entire blanket around himself, and presses soft kisses to his neck.

"Go back to bed Hannibal." Will groans at the intrusion on his sleep and pulls the covers over his head.

"It's 9 in the morning. Why would I go back to bed?" Hannibal asks as he pulls down the blanket and kisses Will again.

"Because it's Saturday and I want to sleep in" Will establishes as he pushes Hannibal to the very edge of the bed and stretches out across the bed causing Hannibal to fall with an undignified thump. Hannibal stands up, brushes the imaginary dust of his black pajama pants, slips his slippers on, and heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

Just a usual Saturday morning, Hannibal smiles to himself.


End file.
